The major goal of the Cell Biology Core Laboratory is to provide a clean, common-use facility to culture primarily mammalian cells and tissues. Core activities and resources are directed toward the following specific objectives: 1) to provide a clean, well-equipped, mycoplasma-free facility for tissue and cell culture, and the long-term cryopreservation of eukaryotic cells; 2) to provide routine mycoplasma testing of cultured cells and systemic tracking of mycoplasma status of cryopreserved cell stocks; 3) to provide training in routine decontamination procedures and biohazard awareness, and maintain daily operations within Biosafety Level 2 criteria; 4) to provide basic training in aseptic technique; 5) to provide necessary equipment for small and large-scale production of mammalian cells expressing cloned genes; and 6) To provide on-site-supply of fetal bovine serum and other media supplements, available to investigators at cost.